Fusion Dunce
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: The adventures of Goten and Trunks continue in this second episode of Dynamic Duo! Twice the adventure, twice the humor, TWICE the NON-YAOINESS, and Twice the fun!Chapter three now UP!
1. The terror begins!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot. My lawyers have all been destroyed by Veggie-head as his revenge for being trapped in the most awesome Tenkaichi game yet, so they are all unavailable. **Evil laugh**

**Gotenks: **Well, Batwing has WAY too much laundry to do to before she is able to talk to any of YOU, so I am taking over this section for a while. Yes, this is MY gloryfic, so be prepared to duck because the Grim Reaper of Justice is taking the clapboard now! WAHAHAHAHAA! Oh, sorry. *Ahem* Anyway, this is the second time the audience has had the privilege of visiting the Dynamic Duo set, so be grateful and send the studio your thanks and enjoy yourselves. Just don't sue us if you happen to be in the way of falling debris. **_Glares at the person who just walked in_** HEY!! Get lost! You're hogging my Director/Author/Actor Limelight here, Gohan!

**Gohan: **Sorry. You may want to make it clear to the audience that you changed some of your Rules of Fusion so they won't come at you as an angry mob and flame you to death. Just a thought.

**Gotenks: **Oh, what the heck! Let's just START FILMING already! I will address all rule breaking at the end during the TBC announcement and the commercial break! ACTION!! **_Crickets chirping_** I said ACTION!!

_(__**Gotenks glares at the many ghosts that are running the set, and each give him a thumbs-up and the scene begins**__)_

(_**asdfghjkl)**_= Stage directions

_Asdfghjkl=_ Thoughts/emphasis

**_asdfgh_**= sound effects/visual effects

**Asdfgh**= Flashback/recap

* * *

"Fu. . .sion, HA!"

**FLASH**

"Oh, yeah! Welcome back the Grim Reaper of Justice. . . GOTENKS!!"

The haughty, over-confident kid warrior smirked as he glared at his blue-haired adversary and her black haired suitor in defiance. Bulma crossed her arms and Vegeta snorted as they both made gestures toward the bathroom. The Prince of all Saiyans smirked and cracked his knuckles. The gakis had eluded both him and the Onna for more than three hours before getting cornered, and Vegeta wasn't going to let them get away again; fused or not!

"I don't care _how _powerfull you think you are," the Prince roared, "You are STILL going to take a bath! AND clean up the clogged, overflowing toilet while you're in there!"

The fused Warrior wiped his nose with his pointer finger, laughing mockingly.

"Taking a bath isn't so bad. But I am NOT cleaning any poo! I am a WARRIOR not a JANITOR!"

Gotenks folded his arms and snorted indignantly. To think that _he,_ the most powerful being in the Universe (according to _him)_ would be reduced to scraping excrement off bathroom walls! The very concept was downright ridiculous and the young fighter would not stand for it!

Vegeta growled his annoyance and leaped for the two-tone haired chibi, only to have his prey take to the skies and head straight for Mount Paozu. (SP?)

_Great. _The Saiyan Prince spat, _Now not only do I have to put up with the fused gakis, I have to. . .wait Why should I, the Prince of all Saiyans, waste countless hours searching for those evil spawn?! Kakarot knows that territory better than anyone on this planet so I'll just have __**him**__ hunt those brats down for me!_

"ONNA! Get Kakarot's harpy on the phone! Quickly!"

TGTGTGT

"OH YEAH! I totally ditched that loser. Now, I'm hungry for adventure. Time to find Gohan so I can find out where Mr. Piccolo lives!"

Gotenks grinned mischievously. He LOVED torturing the all-too-serious Namekian! As the Fused Terror searched the forests of Mt. Paozu for the older hybrid, he giggled madly as he recalled the last prank he had played on his unsuspecting mentor. Yes, Piccolo DEFINITLY looked good in orange! After searching for a short time, Gotenks found his target.

Gohan felt the fusion's immence chi ten miles away and groaned. He had come out to train, not to babysit the Terror Twins. Sighing, the older hybrid waited for Gotenks to land before addressing his uninvited guest in a tone that slightly revealed his annoyance.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something, guys. Can't really go pranking with you right now. Try again in a couple of hours, OK?"

Gotenks folded his arms and simply glared up at Gohan as if he had just been itsulted.

"Not _you, _stupid! We want Piccolo!"

Gohan's eyes got huge and a sweatdrop ran down his head. "You _really _want to prank Piccolo again? Are you. . . INSANE?!!"

The fused warrior thought for a moment before grinning maniacly, reminding Gohan of Vegeta.

"Yes."

Gohan facefualted.

****COMMERCIAL BREAK BLACKOUT****


	2. Commercial Break!

(_**Gotenks walks on camera dragging a large billboard behind him. Turning to the camera audience, the insolent fused chibi purposefully breaks the fourth wall**_**)**

**Gotenks**: **Ahem** As of right now, NONYAOICLUB Studios, MUSEVILSY Arts, and Fairfieldfencer Productions are our only sponsors so far. OH WELL! Commercial breaks are stupid and pointless because, other than to primote awesome writers and critics like the aforementioned **Vilsy, Ron'sBella,** and **Fairfieldfencer, **the sole purpose of Commercial breaks is to bore the audience to tears! However, if you or your friends want free shoutout advertising, then speak up and CHIBIFICS Studios will put your ad in the next break. Now, back to the awesomeness that is me. . .

**Gohan: **HOLD IT!!

**Gotenks: **What do you want NOW?!

**Gohan: **First of all, you are a CHILD ACTOR so you have to clock out now because CHILD ACTORS only get a limited amount of hours on set. Secondly, you promised to address the Fusion Rule issue to the viewers so they don't SUE US!!

**Gotenks: **Rats! Well, folks, looks like we must CUT for now. Before we go, I have to address some things even though you are all smart enough to figure out that the Rules have been messed with. First of the Fusion Rules Broken is the stupid TIME LIMIT. As long as I want to exist, nothing can unfuse me unless I say so. Secondly, I am tired of my ghosts exploding on contact with INANIMATE objects, so I upgraded them to only explode if they run into anything that has a bodily temperature of 98 degrees so they don't blow themselves, the cameras, or anything tangible to KINGDOM COME on accident. Does that make you happy, Gohan? I think I covered everything so far.

**Gohan: **Yeah, I think we're safe now. You could have explained all of this IN THE CHAPTER, you know.

**Gotenks: ** Oh, come on like the audience would have liked it if the end note was longer than the fic itself! Use your brain!

**Gohan: **But using chapters for notes goes against the rules of the site!

**Gotenks**: Screw the rules I have multi-colored hair and I'm voiced by two people at the SAME TIME! Now, let's get back to the show PLEASE?!

**(**_**Screen goes black)**_


	3. Unwanted Flashback and READER CHALLENGE

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot. So There!

**A/N: **YAY!! My laundry is done, my CLASSES are over for X-mas BREAK, and CHIBIFICS Studios got a new sponsor!! Welcome to the studio,** American Vigor**!! Your support is very much appreciated and as a thank-you, we have put you on the SUBSCRIBE list of HONOR! Congratulations!

Now, I'll bet you are all wondering "HEY! Where's Gotenks?!" Well, that sneaky, fused Demi-Saiyan found out the hard way that you cannot properly 'screw the rules' when you do not give credit to LittleKuriboh and his team of absolute GENIUSES. In short, I, the Director, put him on probation so other than acting, the Fused Chibi will have no more studio privileges until further notice because he forgot to give LK the PROPER Credit for that awesome yet over-quoted line during the commercial break. **Director fumes at the thought of a certain Abridged Series Genius not getting a disclaimer for us using his brilliant piece of art**

**Gohan: **You can tell she was inspired by this person, right? Otherwise this would not be such a big deal.

**BW: **GET THE HECK ON SET, KAKAGAKI! No one asked you!! LK is a LEGEND and DESERVES RECOGNITION!! OUT, BAKA KAKAGAKI!

**Gohan bolts out of the Director's Box and onto the set, panting heavilly**

**Gohan: **I think Batwing needs a muse. She's starting to lose her edge.

**BW: **I heard that, Gohan-gaki! Wait. . . That's not a bad idea. Well, first we need to start shooting. Then, afterwards, how about I throw in some kind of—

**Gohan: **Yeah! That's it! Now, everyone is in place and we're ready to go!

**BW: **Then by all means—ACTION!

(_**asdfghjkl)**_= Stage directions

_Asdfghjkl=_ Thoughts/emphasis/Recap

**_asdfgh_**= sound effects/visual effects

**Asdfgh**= Flashback

* * *

**Last time on Dynamic Duo: FD. . .**

_Gohan felt the fusion's immense chi ten miles away and groaned. He had come out to train, not to babysit the Terror Twins. Sighing, the older hybrid waited for Gotenks to land before addressing his uninvited guest in a tone that slightly revealed his annoyance._

"_I'm kinda in the middle of something, guys. Can't really go pranking with you right now. Try again in a couple of hours, OK?"_

_Gotenks folded his arms and simply glared up at Gohan as if he had just been insulted._

"_Not you, stupid! We want Piccolo!"_

_Gohan's eyes got huge and a sweatdrop ran down his head. "You really want to prank Piccolo again? Are you. . . completely. . .INSANE?!!"_

_The fused warrior thought for a moment before grinning manically, reminding Gohan of Vegeta._

"_Yes."_

_Gohan facefualted._

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Technically, I _forced _you into it." An evil, conniving snicker, followed by a groan, was heard—or _would_ have been heard had it not been for the waterfall's endless roar.

"Have you forgotten, oh Wise Gotenks, that the LAST prank we pulled on Piccolo-san nearly cost us a WHOLE CITY not to mention our LIVES?!"

Gotenks snickered again, "_You're_ just mad because when Piccolo blew up Videl's bedroom, Great Saiyaman got blamed for it and got the silent treatment for a _month!!"_

"_SHUT UP!! _My point is that ticking off Piccolo is NOT something you want to do on a regular basis if you want to live a long life! Why can't we pick on Vegeta? He's always fun."

The Fusion glared at the hopeful hybrid and passed him a can of neon pink spray paint, then turned Super Saiyan and made five ghosts. The ghosts each took cans of blue paint and spread out, making a bluey mess everywhere until Gotenks reminded them of THE MISSION. The goofy ghouls snapped to attention and began scrounging around for any and all scraps of purple cloth lying around the cave.

Gohan groaned again, searching for his mentor's chi before reluctantly joining the apparitions in their search. He was by all accounts the most doomed if the Namekian discovered that his formal pupil had once again been one of the causes of his humiliation. Piccolo had given Gohan quite a tongue lashing last time and a _painful_ tongue lashing at that!

_**__**FLASHBACK****_

**An orange-dyed fist crashed into Saiyan jawbone with the force of a small explosion; sending Gohan backwards. The Demi-Saiyan's punishment had seemed simple enough (he was to train with Piccolo for a week and do absolutely nothing else but go to school) until the carrot-tinged Namekian was let loose and went full-force on his former pupil. **

**Gohan reeled back as a kick exploded on his chest, sending him flying back-first into a cliff face. The hybrid picked himself out of the resulting rubble, only to be sent flying through another cliff by a roundhouse kick-backside kick-to -the spine combination.**

"**Piccolo!!"**

**Five ki blasts rained down on Gohan and the hybrid hastily batted them away only to be blasted by a weak Special Beam Cannon.**

"**Piccolo nothing!!" the Namekian roared, "This kind of behavior I **_**expect **_**from Gotenks. He's a loose cannon who has no respect or regard for authority. DODGE!! I expected far more maturity from **_**you! **_**DODGE!! Guess I'm going to have to re-teach you respect the HARD way. **_**DOOOOOODGE!!" **_**(Yes, thank you Team Four Star! DBZA is awesome!!)**

**As the two continued to spar, Gohan had a sense of Déjà vu. Yes, Piccolo had pushed him this far before. The student never expected that his mentor would put him through his pace **_**again**_**. He was going to be VERY sore tomorrow. He only hoped that his gym teacher would let him off easy. . .**

******_**END FLASHBACK****_

Gohan cringed and rubbed his forehead, trying to clear the memory. _We are going to die this time, I know it!_ "Guys, if we get caught—"

"SHUT UP! We are NOT gonna get caught!!"

"Hey guys!" A voice rang out of nowhere, followed by a very intimidating shadow.

"WAAAHHH!!" Both Gotenks and Gohan shrieked, the Fused Warrior clung to the older hybrid who clutched him for support. The five apperations dove for the shadows as the figure came in for the kill.

* * *

"I can't believe that after all he's done for us, you two—um, _three—_would want to humiliate Piccolo like this!" Goku scowled, a gesture he only used before or during a battle, or when he was being extremely stern. Given the circumstances, Gohan hung his head, knowing that the third option was the reason for the gesture. It was rare to see his 'tousan stern-faced in times of peace, and knowing that _he _was the cause of Goku's uncharacteristicly serious mood broke the hybrid's heart. What happened next broke Gohan's mind.

"I just can't believe you'd do a prank on Piccolo, who is one with Kami. . ."

"We're very sorry, 'Tousan, really."

"You should be! How _dare _you pull off something like this!"

Gohan braced himself. _Here it comes. He's going to say how disappointed he is in us. Then he'll punish us by taking Piccolo's wrath and getting himself killed, leaving me and Goten fatherless. . .AGAIN! Then, when we try to wish him back, he'll refuse and—wait, didn't that already happen once? OH CRAP we are so very screwed! We are so very, very—_

"I'm hurt more by the fact that. . .YOU DIDN"T INCLUDE ME!!"

"!!!"

". . ."

"!!!" (_**Gotenks sweatdrops)**_

_******_**GOHAN FACEFAULT!!**_******_

_****BLACKOUT****_

_**

* * *

**_

"Gohan? HEY! Wake up!! Phase one, 'Project: Clothesline' is complete and we're moving on to phase two, 'Scapegoat' unless of course you want a repeat of last time?!"

". . .um, NO WAY!! Ok, Terror Twins, who is the unlucky person that has to survive Piccolo's wrath?"

The two-tone-haired Chibi laughed evilly as he posed; smirking, folding his arms, and glaring down his nose at Gohan until the fused warrior looked exactly like. . .

"Oh, Kami, no!"

"Oh Dende, YES!!"

"Why _him,_ Gotenks? WHY?! Whatever possessed you to involve _him _in all this?!"

"Call it Chibi Revenge. He put me on POOP DUTY. ME! The Ultimate Warrior!"

". . ."

"Don't you '. . .' ME! _Poop Duty_, Gohan! I am a serious fighter and I was put on POOP DUTY!!"

"Ok, that is just insulting! What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing but keep your mouth shut about this operation. Tousan is taking care of the scapegoating."

"He is? Gotenks. . .I think you've just doomed us all."

"Relax! It's a simple task he has to complete. What could possibly go wrong?"

****BLACKOUT****

_**What tortures await the doomed scapegoat? Will Goku complete his mission or will his stomach give him away? What will Piccolo do when he finds out his home has been Blueafied? Find out next time on FUSION DUNCE!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BW: **Gohan is right, I DO need a muse! Right now, right this very second, since the BAKA KAKAGAKI wouldn't let me do it at the beginning of the shoot, I am sending out a challenge or rather, a request, to all of the inspiring people out there. PLEASE I BEG OF ALL OF YOU, send me Ideas and help me out here! If I like the ideas then I shall appoint the winners as my muses and give you much screentime! Thanks a heap and I look forward to reading the entries! The contest starts as soon as this chapter ends. . .NOW!


End file.
